


Lost Moment

by minicooly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Top V (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minicooly/pseuds/minicooly
Summary: V has amnesia and can't remember what happened before splitting his soul.Established relationship with Nero ,and V's having flashback of the fateful day.Abstract writing.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Lost Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Imperfect grammar alert. Alternating point of view as V and past Vergil.

V couldn't remember. What had happened before he was in his father’s house, before he sliced his soul. 

What had happened when he acquired Yamato.

“Are you ok, V?”

Nero asked with one arm reached up, touching V's face.

Boy had only one arm, another was gone. Just a nub left.

V frowned, his mind was retreating his memory.

_Empty._

V looked down at the beautiful white-haired boy between his legs.

Sweats dripping down his forehead and his long lashes fluttering.

Nero was waiting for V to continue thrusting ,to send him to a land of pleasure.

Boy's wounded side could move around as if the phantom arm was searching to grab on something.

V held it, pressing down on the nub. 

Nero let out a painful grunt.

A grunt that sent V’s mind to a flashing memory.

* * *

He was wearing his old clothes.

No tattoos on his hands, just dust, falling from his skin.

He felt weaker, dying.

His head hurt. Taste of iron in his mouth.

_What is that noise?_

Like injured animal growling. Something’s under him.

A boy.

A white-haired boy.

* * *

His mind ticked back, as Nero called his name-

“V."

A pouty face stared at him ,

”Are we doing this or what?”

“Sorry.“

V lifted Nero's nub and placed a kiss delicately.

“Does it still hurts?”

“Just a little.”

  
_Lies._

‘Vergil’ knows how much pain it could be.

His mind just tossed those memory out like a nightmare.

_But his body remembered._

  
What else did his mind let go of? 

* * *

  
The boy, the screaming boy.

Whimpered as dying Vergil spread his legs.

His pants pulled down by the half demon. 

A dying beast with all the remaining strength.

The boy bit his lips as Vergil dug into his body.

No preparation. No time left.

"....!"

Windpipe crushed so the prey could not seek help.

Glowing eyes staring back at the tearful blue eyes.

Boy could only endure. 

He cried as Vergil buried his seed into him. 

Vergil must.

For his instinct had took over and tried to preserve the bloodline, before Vergil perished.

"Yamato......"

The sword was there. He felt its resonance.

In the demonic arm he's holding.

* * *

  
V could see the sight in his mind.

The bloody raw sight of the boy. He looked so familiar.

_What was his face like?_

V's humping motion slowed down. His eyes filled with sorrow.

Nero yanked V down, holding V in his arm (awkwardly with one missing).

“Stay with me , V.“

The black-haired man was shaking, not understanding why.

_Am I crying?_

Nero laid kisses on V's tears and his beautiful yet tired eyes.

He flipped around and sat on V’s dick, fingers locked with V’s lovely fingers.

V had kept him waiting for long enough.

Perhaps he’s tired. So Nero decided to take care of it. 

One not knowing the other man’s silent suffering.

Nero knew how to move his hips for pleasing. He clenched tightly on V's hot dick.

That of course took V's attention back towards to him. 

He wanted V. Wanted V to feel him, his love.

Wanted V to feel safe around him.

V groaned as Nero took up all of his dick, riding him faster. 

They reached climax together. Both fell onto the bed.

V cradled Nero’s neck. His flashback showed a familiar sight too.

* * *

He was choking that boy in the past.

His arms scratched by the little prey.

**“I.. will...kill....you”**

Stubborn one, still barking even though his life was on a thin line.

Still fighting when his belly was swollen with Vergil’s hot semen.

Vergil replied nothing and tossed the boy across the garage.

_Break .Yamato. Free._

* * *

  
His mind turned white. A total gap.

_Where was Yamato before that happened?_

His own instinct acted too quickly.

V could’t recall the whole truth. His mind's foggy.

Not knowing he's responsible for Nero being torn.

V did not remember.

He touched Nero‘s belly. Slipped his fingers into Nero's gaping hole.

All soaked with V’s cum. Nero moaned from V fondling his wet, sensitive hole.

Pleased with the sensation, V kissed Nero deeply.

Smothered Nero with his passionate lips.

_No time to think too much now._

Maybe this was also a part of his instinct? Matter not.

All V wanted was to remember this moment.


End file.
